


Ditching a Wedding with Dean Winchester

by michellejbng



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pouting Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1603670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michellejbng/pseuds/michellejbng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets bored at your distant cousin's wedding and tries to persuade you to leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ditching a Wedding with Dean Winchester

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sugadoh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugadoh/gifts).



> Hellooooo! This is my first fanfic, so feel free to criticise away! Also, feel free to comment prompts, any characters/fandoms are okay, I'm thinking of doing some more one-shots! I'll try to write them based on the prompts if I know the fandom/characters. Hopefully they'll be longer than this one :D
> 
> Also, tell me if you'd like more one-shots/imagines like these, and if I should turn this into a series of imagines. 
> 
> Thanks <3

Dean pouts, knowing that you won't be able to resist his adorable duck face. "Please? You're just as bored as I am. C'mon, it won't hurt to ditch the wedding. It's nearly over, anyways."

You sigh, and Dean knows that you're caving. He grins at you and kisses the top of your head, wrapping his arms around you.

"I love you," he mumbles, and you look up at him, smiling softly. "I love you more, Dean Winchester."


End file.
